Yeethoa
Category:Olivia's characters Category:Characters Category:Non-player characters Category:Gods Category:Refrain characters Yeethoa’s appearance is representative of her nature as a goddess of extremes: she is the goddess of both gluttony and pickiness; obesity and anorexia; poison and medication; diseases and cures; creation and destruction. That last one may seem suspect because her power does not include the ability to create anything—but according to her followers, it does. Any time Yeethoa destroys something, she also creates something: a new opportunity, new information, a new relationship… the list goes on. She is also the Goddess of Chaos—not as in the alignment, though that’s part of it. Yeethoa represents Chaos in its purest form: as a source of energy, magic, and strength. Powers Yeethoa can destroy anything (except another god) with her touch. Obedience Persuade a creature to allow you to inflict a small amount of pain on it. This can be as subtle as thin needles under the skin or as overt as a lashing with a whip—whatever the subject agrees to. If you can legally procure an individual, such as through legalized slavery, you may use a purchased subject instead. If no suitable individuals can be located, coil a spiked chain into a nest and kneel on it, letting your weight sink your knees into the spikes. Whip your own back while chanting praises to Yeethoa. Gain a +2 profane bonus on saving throws against spells that deal hit point damage. Evangelist Boons # Unbending Faith (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/protection-from-law/ protection from law] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/shard-of-chaos/ shard of chaos] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/pain-strike/ pain strike] 1/day # Strike of the Endless (Ex): Three times per day, you can make a Strike of the Endless against an opponent. You must declare your use of this ability before you roll your attack, and if your attack misses, the strike is wasted. You make an unarmed strike against your target, and if you hit, your target must succeed at a Fortitude save (with a DC equal to 10 + 1/2 your Hit Dice + your Wisdom modifier) or be blinded for 1d4 rounds. This ability doesn’t work against creatures without eyes or who see by means other than vision (such as with blindsight or tremorsense). If you have a ki pool, you may spend 1 point from it to increase the saving throw DC of this ability by 4. # Agonizing Blow (Ex): Once per day, you can make an unarmed strike that deals agonizing pain to a single target. You must declare your use of this ability before you roll your attack, and if your attack misses, the strike is wasted. You make an unarmed strike against your target, and if you hit, your target must succeed at a Will save (with a DC equal to 10+ 1/2 your Hit Dice + your Wisdom modifier) or take 2d6 points of nonlethal damage each round for the next 10 rounds as terrible pain rips through its body. Additionally, during those 10 rounds, your target is nauseated, and you gain a +4 circumstance bonus on Intimidate checks against it. If the target succeeds at its saving throw, it instead takes 1d6 points of nonlethal damage per round for the next 10 rounds, and is sickened for those 10 rounds. If you have a ki pool, you may spend 1 point from it to increase the saving throw DC of this ability by 4. Exalted Boons # Obscurement (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/o/obscuring-mist/ obscuring mist] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/i/invisibility/ invisibility] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/d/deeper-darkness/ deeper darkness] 1/day # Path of Darkness (Sp) Once per day, you can use [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/s/shadow-walk/ shadow walk] as a spell-like ability. When you reach your desired endpoint along the shadow path, you materialize directly where you desire instead of being shunted in a random direction as you normally would. Furthermore, if you use this ability on an unwilling creature, the creature takes a –2 penalty on its saving throw. # Fleshrending Ally (Sp): Once per day as a standard action, you can summon an ancestor ei’risai to serve you. You gain telepathy with the ei'risai to a range of 100 feet. The ei'risai follows your commands perfectly for 1 minute for every Hit Die you possess before it vanishes back to its native plane. The ei'risai refuses to follow any commands that would cause it to act in an overly lawful way. Such commands earn a spiky snarl of disapproval, or could even cause the ei'risai to attack you if the command is particularly egregious. Sentinel Boons # Envious Death (Sp): [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/compel-hostility/ compel hostility] 3/day, [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/t/touch-of-bloodletting/ touch of bloodletting] 2/day, or [https://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/v/vampiric-touch/ vampiric touch] 1/day # Rending Trip (Ex): When you successfully trip an opponent using a spiked chain, your tripped opponent immediately provokes an attack of opportunity from you. In addition, you gain a +2 bonus on any attacks of opportunity you make against opponents you have tripped with a spiked chain within the last round. # Sight of Perfect Night (Ex): All the training you have done in perfect darkness has left you with the uncanny ability to sense your surroundings even in the blackest night. You gain blindsense with a range of 20 feet. If you already have blindsense with a range of 20 feet or greater, instead increase the range of your blindsense by 10 feet.